Chapter 144
This is the 144th episode of unORDINARY. Summary Remi enters the classroom in order to hear what Isen and Blyke have learned from Juni. They explain how they've questioned Zeke and some mid-tiers who were attacked by Joker, and all shared the same story of having their own abilities turned on them. They found that Juni's story was notable: she managed to evade him for a while. Remi asks her to clarify on the details of her near escape. Juni believes that Joker never copied her ability, Flash Forward, based on the fact that people who can see into the future move in a more calm and calculated manner. Joker, on the other hand, could only react to Juni's techniques as if he didn't see them coming. Juni reasons that this is why she could dodge his initial blows and why she was able to trick him for a short while. Blyke thinks this information suggests that there are certain abilities Joker can't copy, and Remi states that they need to quickly figure out why he can't use abilities like Juni's. Thinking for a while, Isen theorizes that it's because Flash Foward is neither physical nor does it have any visual feedback. In other words, Joker can't mirror abilities he can't see. Meanwhile, Arlo is walking down the hallways with Holden, who is relaying the news of Cecile's defeat at Joker's hands. When the rumored likelihood of Remi being the next student to be targeted only elicits a delayed reaction from the King, Holden decides it's time to address the elephant in the room. He recounts how Arlo used to crack down on troublesome issues almost as soon as they popped up. But with Joker running amok, Arlo's become passive. Holden warns that the panicked student body would lose faith in him if he didn't take action soon. He offers his assistance with any problems Arlo might have, but Arlo turns him down. Needing some time to think, the King departs, leaving Holden as worried as ever. Arlo does his thinking on the school's rooftop. He concludes that if John and Remi clash, it would be a bloodbath. John is relentless and Remi is too headstrong for her own good. Arlo knows he needs to stop this fight from happening, but is at a loss on how to do it. Ever since his defeat, he's lost all influence over the other top-ranking students. While he acknowledges he lost the title to King long ago, he still needed to keep someone as volatile as John from inheriting it. Arlo begins to contemplate on John's attitude and becomes frustrated. High-tiers were supposed to set an example, but John acts childish and temperamental. John's constant pushing of his responsibilities onto others is a sign that he isn't mentally fit to lead. Arlo has a sudden realization that this fact was staring at him the whole time. Not only that, but John ejected himself from the hierarchy for this very reason. Arlo finally sees he is to blame for constantly stoking John's rage, and the whole school was being made to suffer because of it. Later that day, Arlo approaches John and asks to speak with him. John doesn't want anything to do with him right now, and continues on his way. Arlo grabs him by the arm, which of course angers him. Suddenly, to John's surprise, Arlo says "I'm sorry...for everything." Category:Chapters Category:Joker Arc